


[完结]有关小火种（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]有关小火种（TCB）

呕。  
忍住。  
呕。  
必须忍住。  
呕。  
一定要忍住。  
呕！！！  
正在演讲的红蜘蛛停了下来，看着旁边座位上忽然开始用手捂着嘴呕吐的大黄蜂。  
“我说，我的演讲有那么让人作呕吗？”大统领不快地问。  
“抱歉请允许我离席一下。”大黄蜂以最快的速度说完这几个字，逃命似的从会议室里跑了出去。留下一屋子TF大光镜对小光镜。

暂时压下油箱里那股翻腾的呕吐感，大黄蜂无力地扶着洗手池，面甲上都是冷凝液。他看着镜子里狼狈不堪的自己。  
别傻了，这事儿早晚瞒不下去。  
不行，必须得瞒。  
要不要告诉TC？  
别，他不会回来，更不会想要这个小火种，告诉他只能给他徒增烦恼。  
现在怎么办？  
尽量用身体不适的理由往后拖，救护车那里就说我已经让急救员检查了，急救员那里就说我已经让救护车检查了。他们不经常见面，不会露馅的。  
能瞒多久?  
不知道……尽量吧。  
真的打算留下这个小火种？  
是的。  
为什么？你脑模块坏了吗？  
因为这是我和他唯一共同拥有的东西了。

一个小职员走进洗手间的时候，看到的就是大黄蜂在和镜子对话的这么一个诡异的场景。听闻小领袖刚才在会议上忽然呕吐，现在看来，别是连精神也出了问题了吧？  
他关切地扶住大黄蜂问：“您没事吧？要不要让救护车看一下？”  
大黄蜂急忙摆手：“不了谢谢，我没事。”  
大黄蜂个子比较矮，小职员扶他的时候弯了下腰，结果没把握好力度，正好把大黄蜂撞到了洗手池上。蓝色的光镜转了两圈，大黄蜂扑通一声被撞晕在了地上。

大黄蜂再次醒来的时候发现自己躺在一张床上。他第一个动作就是检查自己火种舱里那个小小的跳动是否还在。得到肯定的扫描结果之后他才放下心来，但是随即光镜看到的让他的火种又立刻揪了起来。  
救护车正脸色铁青地站在旁边。就那么盯着他。  
大黄蜂打了个哆嗦。  
然后他一扭头，看到警车在另一边，也盯着他。  
大黄蜂打了第二个哆嗦。  
他准备下线装死的时候，忽然看到床尾有一个红白色的身影，红蜘蛛也在盯着他。  
第三个哆嗦。  
完了，他们肯定都知道了。  
知道装死没用，大黄蜂干脆坐了起来。“我知道你们想问什么。是的，我的机体里有另外一个小生命，而且我准备把他留下来。”  
“你疯了？”警车手劈医疗桌。  
难得一见的是救护车居然没拿手里的扳手砸警车。  
哦，他转身换了个大号的。  
手里之前的那把扳手可能是准备用来砸自己的。  
大黄蜂啧啧舌，立刻正色。“我没疯，我很清醒。这个决定是我深思熟虑之后的。”  
“可是你想过没有，小蜂，”救护车把扳手从警车胸甲上拿下来。“惊天雷他在地球上，而且他不会回来。”  
“我知道。”想到这里大黄蜂不由得低下了头，语气变得沉闷起来。“我知道惊天雷不会回塞博坦，因为他……”  
因为他不想和这里的人有任何瓜葛。  
“因为他和这个小火种没有任何瓜葛。”红蜘蛛忽然开口了。  
“什么？”救护车和警车都一惊。“我们都知道小蜂好几次偷偷用太空桥跑去地球找惊天雷……”  
“惊天雷和这个小火种没有任何关系。这个小火种是我和小蜂的。”  
“哈？”两个博派高层惊呆了。“这不可能！你们两个的公寓离得十万八千里！而且你们除了开会就没私下见过面！”  
“我们是用的，呃，神交，没错，就是神交。每当我们见面握手的时候，带着我的爱意的离子就从我的指缝传到小蜂手上，我们每天都在见面握手，是的，我们每天都在你们眼皮子底下相交！别用那种眼神看着我，收起你们那套古板的对接理论吧！我就是用神交让小蜂怀上我的小火种的，懂了吗？不懂给我憋着！”

相比较神交这个突然成为网红的词，大黄蜂的小火种才更吸引光镜。毕竟，谁在乎过程呢，人们在乎的只是结果。但是毫无疑问，当红蜘蛛和大黄蜂一起出现的时候，大家看过来的目光无疑会多了几分窥视。  
“谢谢你，但是这样对你真的合适吗？”私下没人的时候，大黄蜂这样问红蜘蛛，现在是他的小火种名义上的父亲的这个家伙。  
“没什么合适不合适。我只是在守护我兄弟的后代。”  
“很抱歉把你卷了进来。”  
“呵，难得听到你对我说声抱歉。不过你准备什么时候告诉他？”  
“不会告诉他的。”  
“为什么？”  
“红蜘蛛，你了解他，TC他不会回塞博坦，他不想和这里的任何一个人扯上关系。”  
“那你呢？这个小火种呢？你确定他也不想和你们扯上关系？”  
“我不知道，红蜘蛛。但是如果TC面临同样的事，他也会这么做的。”  
“得了吧，TC他可不会怀孕。”

虽然救护车每天咬牙切齿地看着红蜘蛛，但是医官还是尽职尽责地为大黄蜂照料机体。他能感觉到那个小生命在他的火种舱一侧渐渐长大，那一头有他的火种链接，那是一种越来越清晰的跳动，那是融合了他和他的生命的声音。  
“红蜘蛛，我真吃不下了。”大黄蜂看着眼前各色盘子，愁眉苦脸地说。  
“那我就拆了你胸甲，把这些能量给你直接打进去。”红蜘蛛抱着胳膊说。  
“我今天早上都吃过了，而且超量完成一天的摄取量。”大黄蜂决定撒谎。  
“我猜你撒谎了。”红蜘蛛好整以暇地说。“因为你背后的医官大人看起来很不高兴。”

“我不想出去散步，让我再睡会儿行吗？”大黄蜂蒙着被子懒洋洋地说。  
“跟我出去锻炼，你也想小火种能生得顺利点吧？”红蜘蛛不管不顾地掀开被子揪起来大黄蜂。  
“我们又不是碳基！”大黄蜂扒着床抗议。  
“抗议无效。”红蜘蛛几乎是连拖带拽地把大黄蜂弄了出去。

直到走到太空桥边，大黄蜂才发觉不对劲。“我们干嘛来太空桥？”  
“送你去你该去的地方。”红蜘蛛变形，把大黄蜂扔到后背，嘶吼着冲进蓝色的光晕里。

而蓝色的小飞机正等在那头。

【后记】  
“已经进去两个小时了，还没好吗？”惊天雷在走廊来回走着。  
“您放心，主刀的都是我们这里最好的大夫。”护士安慰惊天雷。  
“不好了，产妇大出血，家属需要签字！”  
“病危通知书我给你念一念！”  
“如果万一出事了，我们会尽量保大人的！”  
“孩子难产了……头出不来！”  
“主任，主任您快来看看！产妇快不行了！”  
刺耳的警报声合着匆匆忙忙的脚步声在惊天雷身边响起，周围一片混乱。

“啊！”他猛地坐了起来，面甲上都是冷凝液。  
旁边熟睡的大黄蜂被惊醒了，揉了揉光镜说：“TC，你怎么了？”  
“哦，没事。我可能是看蓝星剧看多了，做了个噩梦。”他俯身亲了亲小黄人的额头。“接着睡吧。”  
“我睡不着，小火种今天一直在我的火种舱里乱撞，还踢我……”小黄人的说话渐渐喘息起来，“我觉得，他可能想出来了……”  
“什么？你等等……救护车！救护车！救护车！”


End file.
